Dreams
by BlueFireIce
Summary: Don't know if they've told about the nine tailed fox or not so...sorry. Sasuke gets annoyed with sakura and naruto comes and stands up for her and tells a tale neither expected to hear. Rated T for mild cussing


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters**

"Why do you train alone so much Sasuke?" Sakura came and asked Sasuke one day. He turned to her, his red eyes cold and uncaring.

"I like the isolation. It helps me concentrate. I don't like it when _distractions_ come and mess that up." Sasuke said with emphasis which Sakura understood. She bowed her head and started to walk away and Naruto heard the whole thing.

"We are in teams for a reason Sasuke" Naruto said while walking up to him. Sasuke turned to him and scoffed, brushing off his words.

"We don't go insulting our own teammates to be in isolation with ourselves. Yes it's healthy to be alone sometimes but not all the time and being cold and uncaring all the time will never get you anywhere." Naruto said. Sasuke turned to face him fully.

"What would you know about that? What would you understand about any of it?" Sasuke said which caused Naruto to dryly laugh.

"You seem to have forgotten the younger years Sasuke. They all ignored me and laughed at me. I know isolation, you don't. You're the one who is misunderstood. You have girls who bow to your every need; I have girls who laugh in my face. You have guys who think you're cool and girls who love you. I have guys who think I'm stupid and girls who think I don't matter. I know very well about Isolation." Naruto said and dryly laughed.

"You never saw your entire clan killed in front of you by your own flesh and blood. You didn't see the blood or the hate. You didn't lose your childhood in a seconds notice." Sasuke said. Sakura just stood and listened. Naruto smirked with a cold look in his eyes.

'I never had a family, so at least you had one. I never even had a childhood to lose. You had one and you act as if life has treated you like a bitch. Well it's done the same to me to so don't even try to act as if you don't know it. You don't even know why people laugh at me and glare at me do you? You don't understand the pain I went through. I never had the joy of being loved but you did even if only for a little while." Naruto hissed. Sasuke just glared at him.

"Life's not easy for me. I have to go and kill my brother for the mere fact of him killing my clan and then I have to restore my clan. You don't have a reason for the way you are, do you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"You ever hear about the nine tailed fox? You heard the story about it's devastation I'm sure, right?" Naruto asked while looking Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke gave a slight nod.

"That's why they all hate me. That's why the adults give me the looks they do and shun me at the spot. The only ones who took to me were the teachers." Naruto said. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura understood what he was saying.

"Did they ever tell you how they got rid of the fox?" Naruto asked.

"They said they killed it and burned its body." Sakura answered. Naruto laughed at that.

"They lied. They didn't burn it. They buried it in a baby. They got rid of it by hiding it but only the adults knew. The hokage hoped for me to have a better life so he told them not to tell the children about it. It's inside of me, the fox." Naruto said. Sasuke scoffed.

"Whatever. You're making it up just to get pity." Sasuke said. Naruto's head shot up and he grabbed at Sasuke's throat, pulling him close to his face.

"You dare think I want pity?! Why the hell do you think I'm so strong? Where do you think I get the chakra? It's all from him. It's all from that bastard that screwed up my life!" Naruto yelled. He threw Sasuke to the ground and glared at him.

"We all have dreams Sasuke. Don't act like you're the only one. Some of us only have those dreams to look forward to because we have nothing else. So treat what you have with some decency and don't act like they should die." Naruto said and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off. Sakura's eyes were wide and Sasuke touched his throat. He hadn't ever seen Naruto that mad. He got up and acted as if nothing happened.

"Do you think it's true Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stayed silent and Sakura could tell he was saying yes. She sighed and started to walk off.

"Sakura..." Sasuke called. She turned around.

"Yeah Sasuke?" She asked.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and nodded her head and then left.

-The next day-

The group was silent as they waited for Kakashi. Naruto was the first there. No one dared say anything but Sakura planned on asking Kakashi to tell her the story of the nine tailed fox. Finally he arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." he said with a smiled and then it fell with the silence.

"Sensei, do you think you could tell us about the nine tailed fox?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you want to hear about that?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't really understand it and my mother said to ask you about it because you could explain it better than her." Sakura said. Kakashi sat down along with them but nodded his head.

"What do you not understand?" Kakashi asked.

"How did he die? How did you rid of him?" Sakura asked. Sasuke and Naruto were paying attention.

"Well I'm sure your parents have told you. Didn't they tell you that we killed him and burned him?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Well what do you not understand?" Kakashi was slightly confused.

'I don't believe her...something tells me she's wrong. Please tell me the truth sensei. I know we should talk about it but I would like to know. I feel I have a right to know what really happened in my village's history." Sakura said. Kakashi sighed and sat there for a minute.

"It is true that she is wrong but I cannot tell you what really happened. I have my reasons. Now let us train." Kakashi said standing up. They all stood up along with him.

"Kakashi sensei is it true that the nine tailed fox is buried in Naruto's body?" Sakura burst out. Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"Who told you that?" Kakashi asked quickly.

"...We can't tell...we have our reasons." Sasuke said. Kakashi sighed.

"Since you know...yes...yes it is. It was buried there when he was younger. That's why the adults dislike him." Kakashi said. Naruto's eyes were cold and his face blank.

"I told them sensei. I lost my temper and I apologize." Naruto said. Kakashi smiled and rubbed Naruto's head.

"You had every right to tell your teammates. They can know your past." Kakashi said. Naruto smiled. Kakashi began to walk off and Sakura and Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Don't say you're sorry. You didn't know." Naruto said before they could say anything.

"You'll be hokage one day Naruto." Sakura said with a smile.

"I hate to say it but she's probably right dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled at the two and laughed as they walked off following Sasuke.

**I know it wasn't the best but i just felt like writing it because i got it from the song "Behind Blue Eyes" (which i do not own) Please tell me what you think**


End file.
